


The Morning After

by snapdragon76



Series: Gendrya Secret Santa [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Afterglow, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gendry Is Embarrassed A Lot, Gendry sleeps naked, Gendrya- Freeform, Holidays, My First Smut, My otp for life, Pillow Talk, Smut, These Two Fools Own My Soul, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragon76/pseuds/snapdragon76
Summary: Takes place after 'Through The Eye Of A Needle'. Arya is *very* appreciative of her gift, and she shows Gendry just how much.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Gendrya Secret Santa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575604
Comments: 20
Kudos: 109





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Well, here it is. My very first smut fic. I hope it turned out well because I was very anxious while writing it. I've never written any sort of sex scenes in my life and here are four of them. Yeah. 
> 
> Special thanks go to the lovely crew over in the Gendrya Hill Discord Server, for encouragement and feedback while I was writing this. I don't think I would've made it if not for you guys. Bless.
> 
> Sooooo, here goes!
> 
> Also, it's pretty long, so I hope you hang in there until the end.

[ ](https://imgur.com/Pp7fNSQ)

Gendry lay on his stomach on his bed in the guest chambers. His legs were tangled in the sheets and through his sleep clouded mind, he felt that they were pushed down past his exposed buttocks. For a moment, he thought he was in his own bed in his apartment. That thought was banished from his head as soon as he felt a petite but firm weight clamber onto his back. 

“Morning, sleepyhead,” a familiar voice whispered into his ear. 

“Mmmngh,” came the reply.

He felt the weight shift slightly and a tickle of long hair on his shoulders and a pair of firm and perky breasts press into his upper back.

Arya’s chin rested on his shoulder as her hands crept down around his middle.

“Hey there, loverboy.”

He smirked and cracked open an eye. 

“Hey.”

“If you don’t get up soon, I’m going to have to release the tickle monster,” Arya said playfully.

“Oh no. Not the tickle monster. Anything but that,” he said as he started to roll over onto his back. Arya slid off to the side and he noted she was wearing one of his shirts. Damn, she looked good in his shirt.

She shifted onto his chest and he moved her long brown hair out of her eyes. She smiled down at him, her eyes soft and languid.

“Sooo, did you enjoy your gift last night?”

Gendry ran his hand up her side and noted quite pleasantly that she was naked under his shirt.

“I think I vocalized many times how much I enjoyed it.”

Arya smiled wolfishly in response.

“If that was the response I was going to get from knitting a scarf, imagine what it would’ve been if it had been a sweater,” he chuckled.

“I should warn you, though, you’ll probably be getting lots of requests for knitted stuff from my family,” Arya told him.

Gendry smiled. “I think I can handle it.”

A sudden grumbling interrupted. Arya lowered her head onto his chest in embarrassment.

He kissed the top of her head. “Hungry, are we?”

She lifted her head up. “I worked up quite the appetite last night. And this morning.”

Gendry stretched his arms behind his head. “We should probably make ourselves a little more presentable before going downstairs. I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to be castrated by your brothers if they found out what we did last night, enjoyable as it was.”

Arya snorted, “Please, let me worry about them. Robb and Jon have thought I was nine years old for over ten years, despite the fact that I’m actually nine _teen_.”

Gendry sat up slightly, adjusting the sheet across his hips so that it wouldn’t completely fall off of his lap.

“Be that as it may, I think we need to try and keep things on the down-low for now. Not that I don’t want to shout from the rooftops about us, but maybe we should kinda lay low for the time being. After all, I don’t want them to think I was just after you for your smokin’ body.”

Arya picked up a pillow and smacked him across the head. He fell back with a laugh.

He detangled himself from his sheets and stood to stretch. He sensed a pair of eyes staring at him. He turned around. Arya’s eyes were looking down towards his crotch, a sly smile on her face.

“Yes?”

Her smile widened, but she didn’t adjust her gaze. “Just admiring the view.”

If that was the case, why not give her a view she’d not forget. He bent down to grab his discarded pajama pants, nearly forgetting where they were tossed in the heat of the moment the night before. 

“Careful there, buddy. You may start something you might not be able to finish,” the voice behind him said.

He chuckled. He drew the pajama bottoms over his legs and walked to the door. He turned back to see Arya biting her lip and staring at him openly.

“That ass is a sculpted work of art, gods daaaaamn. I mean, I know I felt how nicely muscled it is when I was running my hands all over it last night, but in broad daylight, it’s glorious.”

“Lots of squats. And yours isn’t too shabby either, hot stuff,” he answered her back.

She shifted off the bed and reached for her panties where he’d tossed them the night before.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing, sexy, because I do,” she answered him back with an arch of her eyebrow.

He looked down to his pajama pants.

“These are completely ordinary pajama pants. I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

She scoffed as she moved closer to where he stood by the door. “Yeah, and you’re wearing them very low on your hips where I can see where your happy trail ends and I can see the dimples at the top of your ass. I mean, I certainly don’t mind, but my family might wonder.”

Gendry shrugged, “It’s not like they don’t already know I usually sleep naked.”

He opened the door and headed downstairs.  
  


xXx  
  


_Gendry had led Arya to the bed, wrapped up in each other’s arms and were swept up in bruising kisses, which were getting more intense by the minute. They broke away breathlessly._

_“Oh God, I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” Gendry gasped._

_“Why did you wait so long?” Arya asked huskily._

_Gendry huffed a laugh. “Because I’m a damn fool, that’s why.”_

_Arya placed her hands on the side of his face. “I guess we should make up for lost time then. Because I want this as much as you do, at least by what I can feel on my stomach under your pants.”_

_Gendry flushed. He hadn’t realized his erection was that obvious. But then, he was only wearing a thin pair of pajama pants._

_Arya smiled at his embarrassment. “You’re so cute when you blush.”_

_At that, she crushed her lips to his and resumed where they left off. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and he moaned in response. She ran her fingers through the shaggy hair at the back of his neck and she pressed her tongue against his mouth until he opened up to her and she began to suck on his tongue._

_Gendry wasn’t ignorant of sex. He’d had three previous partners. One was his high school girlfriend and the other two were hookups when he was an undergrad in college. He never reacted to them the way he was with Arya. He’d had dreams about her that woke him up in the middle of the night, rock hard and breathless. Here it was as if those dreams had become a reality. He felt like a virgin all over again in many ways._

_He broke away. “Umm, I didn’t bring anything. You wouldn’t happen to have…”_

_Arya smiled. “I’m on the pill and I’m clean, so I’m good to go.”_

_He sighed in relief, “Thank Gods. I mean, I’m clean too, just to clarify.”_

_He ran his hands up her sides and landed on the scarf she still wore. He gently removed it and resumed kissing her fiercely which she returned with equal vigor._

_Arya gingerly touched his chest with her fingertips. She lowered her hands and landed on his torso, splaying her fingers over his taut muscles. She fingered the light dusting of hair he had leading down below the waistband of his pajama bottoms. His breath hitched slightly as her hands lingered there._

_“Is the rest as soft as it is here?” she asked, her voice lowered by an octave._

_He couldn’t answer her because his brain was exploding with a thousand different sensations._

_Her hands crept slowly down the waistband of his pants and she gently grabbed the velvety smoothness of his length, which was subsequently getting harder by the minute._

_“Very nice,” she remarked._

_Gendry gathered the fabric of her pajama top and worked his hands underneath to touch the smoothness of her skin underneath. Her skin felt so soft and silky and he wanted to touch it forever._

_Arya lifted her arms in an invitation for him to remove her top. He skirted his hands up the sides of her ribs as he removed her pajama top and tossed it aside. Her pert and perfect breasts were in full view before him. She momentarily started to feel self-conscious and began to hunch her shoulders. He stopped her._

_“You’re beautiful,” he whispered to her. He saw the blush creep up her chest._

_Gendry began to lay kisses on her throat and slowly worked his way down her chest. He wrapped his muscular arms around her torso and took one of her breasts into his mouth and began to kiss and suck it slowly and deliberately. Arya tossed her head back, soaking in the sensations he brought._

_He laid her down on the bed next to them and continued his ministrations to her breasts. The one in his mouth was just enough and he took the other in his hand and rubbed his thumb over the nipple, causing it to pucker. Arya shivered under him. He switched sides and licked and sucked her other breast as he returned his hand to the one he left. He wanted to make sure she felt all of the sensations._

_Based on his prior knowledge, Gendry knew it was beneficial to the woman if she was able to be properly prepared before penetration. Plus, he wanted to make sure Arya enjoyed this as much as she could. Because he knew if she got pleasure, he would as well._

_She ran her fingers through his thick hair as he continued to focus on her breasts and he gradually started to work his way down her stomach, leaving a trail of slow, lingering kisses as he went further down to her core. He ran his hands up and down her hips as he worked, fingering with the waistband of her pajama pants and her panties underneath. He looked up at her, waiting for his cue. She nodded and bit her lip in anticipation._

_He grasped her hips and began to work her bottoms off, along with her underwear. He could smell her arousal already. Looking at her bare, he was starstruck. Gods, she was beautiful. He could never say it enough. He could never think it enough. He could never feel it enough. He’d sublimated his feelings for this woman for so long and he wanted to show her just how much he cared for her and how much he loved her._

_Gendry could feel her nervousness underneath his fingers. He gently stroked her thighs and he could see the muscles twitch slightly. The yoga and Pilates she’d spent years doing was very evident in every sinew of her form and it was glorious. He laid open-mouthed kisses on the inside of her knees and slowly crept up her thighs. He wanted to prolong this for as long as possible. He wanted to savor every inch of her._

_As he neared her center, her toes curled inward and her back started to arch slightly. Her breathing came in short bursts and her fists clenched at the sheets underneath her. He licked the length up her thigh and she groaned deep in her throat. He licked and nipped at the apex of her thighs as he placed a probing finger in between her folds._

_“Good gods, Arya. You are so wet,” he rasped out._

_She panted and moaned and started to flutter around his finger. He smiled._

_“Please…” she croaked out._

_“As m’lady wishes,” he remarked, trying not to sound smug._

_She managed an annoyed groan at the nickname he called her._

_Gendry lowered his mouth to her slit and began to lick slowly and deliberately in between her folds and pausing at the bundle of nerves buried under her hood of flesh. He stuck the tip of his tongue to it and swirled slowly and carefully. Arya’s body vibrated with desire. He grabbed ahold of her thighs and slid her forward so he had better access. He used one arm to hold down her hips as she began bucking upwards and he used his other hand to fondle her breasts again._

_Arya began to squeeze her thighs around Gendry’s head as her build-up grew more and more intense. She used one of her hands to hold his head in place and gripped his hair tightly. Her other was used to fist into the sheets. In spite of her small stature, she was deceptively strong, so she was able to hold his head firmly into place._

_Gendry was kneeling by the side of the bed, Arya hanging off, holding on by a mere thread. He took one of her legs and threw it over his shoulder to get a deeper angle, and Arya threw her head back with her mouth frozen in a silent scream. He could feel her climax building, so he continued to work at her clit and her slit with more intensity. When her orgasm finally hit, her body stiffened and she emitted a low moan followed by shallow gasps. Gendry eased off to bring her down slowly and her muscles continued to shake as an after effect._

_The flush that had spread over her face and chest began to dissipate as she came down from her orgasm. He stood up and leaned over her, stroking her face gently. She opened her eyes after a time and looked into his. She smiled._

_“Wow. You’re pretty damn good at that,” she said when she was finally able to catch her breath and gather her senses._

_He smiled at her softly. “I’m glad you liked.”_

_“Fuck yeah, I liked it. I loved it.”_  
  


**Jon**

Gendry walked into the kitchen to see Jon there, sipping a cup of coffee. Blue eyes met grey and the grey ones narrowed a bit once they saw who was there.

Gendry cleared his throat.  


“Morning, Jon.”

“Morning,” the other man said, rather tersely.

Gendry went and poured himself a cup of coffee, smiling at the conversation he’d had with Arya the previous night about the color of her hair.

“You might want to consider putting on a shirt,” Jon’s voice said, interrupting his thoughts.

“Oh, I was just coming down for a quick cup of coffee before taking my shower,” Gendry answered.

Jon arched an eyebrow at Gendry.

“That would save having to explain all the scratches on your back.”

Gendry froze. _Shit_ , he thought.

“Oh, I must’ve had an itch during the night and scratched at it,” Gendry answered feebly.

“Mm-hmm. How do you explain the love bites all over your chest then? Attacked by a school of suckerfish?” 

Gendry stiffened and paused mid-sip.

“And that must’ve been some dream you had last night, with the moaning and the shouting…”

Gendry had hoped that the floor would open up and devour him right there, but he had a feeling he wasn’t going to be so lucky.

He heard someone come into the kitchen and turned to look to see who his potential savior was, and he noticed it was Arya.

She was wearing her pajamas from the night before. She stretched and yawned and Gendry noticed the top of her pajamas ride up slightly to show part of her stomach.

Jon cleared his throat again.

“Morning, Jon!” Arya chirped. She then proceeded to smack Gendry on his backside, making him acutely aware that he was clad in nothing but a thin pair of pajama pants. Awkwardly thin. 

She stretched up and kissed Gendry on the cheek.

“Hey there, lover boy,” she told him, clearly not caring that her cousin heard her speaking to him in such a familiar way. 

Jon looked murderous.

His grey gazed turned to Arya, who was pouring herself a cup of coffee.

“I went to check in on you last night, Arya, but you weren’t in your room.”

Arya took a long sip of her coffee and sighed dreamily.

“Nope, I was with Gendry last night. All night,” she replied.

Gendry wanted to die. “Arya,” he hissed to her. “Are you _trying_ to get me murdered?!”

She shrugged, “We’re both consenting adults. Besides, I was making sure I was thanking you for the scarf you made me. How _very appreciative_ I was.”

Gendry quickly downed the rest of his coffee, nearly burning his throat in the process. He set the mug down a little too hard on the counter.

“I think I’m gonna take a shower now,” he said and bolted from the kitchen.

Before he could make it up the stairs, he heard Jon say to Arya, “You do realize his room is next to mine, right? I heard everything.”

The last thing Gendry heard as he got to the top of the stairs was Arya’s cackling laughter from the kitchen.

xXx

_Arya sat up and scooted back from the edge of the bed._

_“Well, I think turnabout is fair play, don’t you?” she said coyly._

_Gendry raised his eyebrows. “Ohhh?”_

_She leaned forward and hooked her fingers around the waistband of his pajama pants. She had a hungry look in her eyes._

_“Oh yeah.”_

_She fiddled with the drawstring, her eyes never leaving his._

_“First, these have got to go…”_

_He smiled as she yanked the pajama bottoms down his legs._

_Her eyes took him in._

_“I see why you’re called The Bull now.”_

_Gendry suddenly felt weak in the knees and she hadn’t even done anything yet._

_She raised up and ran her hands down the hardened planes of his chest and stomach, tracing the outlines of his muscles._

_“Arya…” he choked out, barely above a whisper. His cock was vibrating with anticipation and he started breathing shallowly._

_“Lie down on the bed,” she ordered him. He complied. He dare not disobey her, not with her hands so tantalizingly close._

_Gendry was lying on his back and Arya shuffled down the bed and hovered over him. Her grey eyes boring into his._

_She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, “I’m going to make this as drawn out for you as you did for me…”_

_His breath caught in his throat and he felt his cock brush up against her._

_She began by licking behind his ear and down his neck in slow, deliberate strokes, moaning as she did so. Gendry had a death grip on the sheets. He wondered if they’d be torn to shreds by the time this was over._

_Arya smirked at his reaction and she moved down his torso, licking a path of fire the entire way down. She paid particular attention to his navel which nearly had him turned inside out. She lapped at the V of muscles on the lower half of his torso, even nipping the skin there lightly with her teeth._

_When she’d made her way down to his length, he was about ready to burst. She kissed the head with unexpected tenderness and he nearly leapt off of the bed at the sensation._

_‘Holy fuck,’ he thought._

_She licked the underside of his cock, focusing on the vein underneath. His eyes rolled back into his head and he gasped for air._

_Finally, she placed her mouth around him and began to slowly work her way up and down, sucking in her cheeks as she did so. Any and all coherent thought went out of his brain and all he could think about was her and the utter pleasure he was feeling having her mouth on him._

_He placed his hand on the back of her head to gently hold her in place and guide her as she moved faster. He ground his teeth, thinking he was going to break them._

_“Aryaaaaa…” he grits out, unable to string two words together._

_She paused, “Come on. I can take it. Go for it.”_

_She continues, this time using her hands to twist at his base as she moves up and down his shaft. Suddenly, things go white and he feels himself stiffen as he comes. All he hears is white noise in his ears as he comes down from his orgasm._

_He focuses enough to see Arya lean back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand._

_“Atta boy,” she says, with a wink._  
  


**Ygritte**

Gendry made his way down the hallway, back to his bedroom in order to take his shower and hopefully not look quite so well fucked as he apparently did.

“Hi there,” a voice greeted him from the doorway next to his.

He turned to find himself looking into the amused face of Jon’s girlfriend, Ygritte. She wore a very appreciative smirk.

“So _that’s_ what’s hiding under all of those henley’s and hoodies,” she commented, raking her gaze up and down his body. Gendry was very acutely aware of the thin pajama bottoms he wore. And little else.

“Umm, morning, Ygritte,” he managed to stammer out, while still edging toward his bedroom door. 

“Moooorning, gorgeous. Nice sex hair, by the way.”

He quickly ran his hands through his tousle of thick hair to attempt to smooth it down. 

“It looks like our little wolf finally landed her big, beautiful bull after all. Way to go, Arya,” Ygritte said, not bothering to hide the underlying chuckle in her voice.

Gendry’s eyes widened. He had a feeling he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

“What?”

Ygritte raised her eyebrows. “You never saw the way she’d devour you with her eyes all this time? Here all this time I just thought you were being coy.”

Gendry blushed and cleared his throat. “Well, it’s been nice talking to you this morning, Ygritte. If you’ll excuse me…”

She waved him off. Before he was able to set foot in his door, she called out to him.

“We heard everything last night! Who would’ve thought Arya was a screamer!”

Gendry closed the door firmly behind him, praying to all the gods that he’d survive the rest of this fucking holiday.

xXx

_He laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath._

_“I’m not even going to ask how you knew how to do that so well,” he said, in between gasps._

_Arya gave a short laugh. “I’ve had sex before, Gendry. Granted it was with only one guy, and it was kinda so-so. I never felt that spark, you know? He was kind of a two-hump chump. He always finished before I did and it left me extremely unsatisfied.”_

_Gendry quirked an eyebrow, “Oh really?”_

_Arya shrugged. “Yeah. He was a little self-involved, so he never really made time for me. It’s probably one of the reasons we never worked out. Besides, I was still harboring a massive crush on you.”_

_He rolled over on his side and propped his head with his elbow._

_“You had a crush on me, huh? I’ll try not to let it go to my head.”_

_She shoved his shoulder. “It depends on which head.”_

_Gendry ran his free hand up and down her arm and laid soft kisses on the skin on her shoulder._

_“Maybe I can show you how to properly please a lady,” he said in low tones._

_“Really?” she responded, desire in her voice._

_He hovered over her and began kissing her passionately which she reciprocated. He began to move to settle in between her thighs, which she opened up to him to grant him access. He crept his hand down into her folds and began to work his fingers to get her ready to accept him into her. He found her pleasantly wet already. He heard her gasp as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her. He would switch the positioning of his fingers to make sure he found the right spot inside, at times pushing in and out, other times circling inside and stroking her inner walls._

_Arya threw her head back and moaned loudly, louder than when he was eating her out. He smiled. He knew she was almost ready._

_He removed his fingers just before she peaked and he could see her sag in disappointment. He leaned back onto his haunches and started to stroke himself to be ready to enter her._

_“Gendryyyyyy…” she cried out, aching for his touch._

_“Almost there, my love,” he said to her, enjoying how she writhed beneath him._

_He leaned forward and placed his tip at her entrance. The sensation was electric, just from barely even touching her._

_He grabbed a pillow to place under her hips to give her better support and then slowly pushed inside. He didn’t want to go too fast so that she could get used to the feel of him, and he could tell she was tight around him and it felt amazing._

_“Fuck, Arya. You’re so tight and wet. You feel so good…”_

_“Hnnnng,” was all he could make out from her._

_Arya wiggled her hips slightly so that she could surround herself around him more and it sucked the air out of his lungs. Finally, he was fully seated within her and he could tell they fit together so well._

_“You OK?” he asked, waiting for her cue to continue._

_Her breathing evened out slightly and she nodded her head. He leaned himself forward onto his forearms and took her lips into his mouth. Her hands went around his shoulders and crept up and down his back and onto his ass as he began to pull out slowly and then quickly back in, starting a rhythmic staccato._

_Arya grabbed his ass cheeks to hold him in place as his pace quickened. Soon the room was filled with their panting breaths and the sound of skin on skin._

_Gendry could feel her nails raking up and down his back, leaving marks. He lowered his mouth down her chest and kissed in between her breasts. She threw her head back as they moved together with more intensity. He took her left leg and placed it over his shoulder so he could jackhammer deeper into her. He could feel her walls clench around him as she began her ascent._

_He moved his hand from near her head to down in between them and began to tickle at her clit, encouraging her to come as he was coming close to his climax._

_“Fuuuuuuuuck Gendryyyyyyyy…” she cried out as he continued to drive himself into her and he drew nearer and nearer to the edge._

_“You’re getting there, almost…”_

_Arya’s head slammed back into the mattress and her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth was locked into a scream._

_“OHHHHHHHH, GOOOOODS!!!!!!!” she gasped out as she hit her climax. Gendry kept his rhythm until he himself hit his max and emptied himself inside of her, collapsing onto her shoulder as he shuddered to a close. Her fingernails dug into the meat of his broad shoulders, but he didn’t feel anything but his bliss._

_He rolled himself off of the top of her and tried to catch his breath. From the sounds to his right, he could tell Arya was doing the same._

_“Well,” she said, in between breaths, “That was sooooo much better than Ned!”_

_He smiled to himself._  
  


**Theon**

After he got out of the shower and toweled off, he went over to his suitcase and rummaged through it for something to wear. He pulled out a light grey henley and a pair of black skinny jeans. He tended to roll his clothes in neat bundles to lighten his luggage, which was a habit he picked up from being shuffled from foster home to foster home. He threw on a clean pair of boxer briefs and slid on his jeans. After pulling on his shirt, he noticed it was a bit form-fitting on him. Were all of his clothes that way? He French tucked the hem of his shirt and sat down to tug on his black combat boots, which were his favorite boots and were looking fairly well worn with how often he wore them. He pushed up the sleeves of his shirt and went back downstairs for the big family breakfast. He hoped that he could avoid any more awkward family confrontations from now on.

Turns out, he wouldn’t be so lucky.

As he was making his way back down the stairs, he spotted Theon. As soon as Theon spotted him, his face broke out in a wide, shit-eating grin.

“Hey, Gendry! I heard you gave Arya the hot beef injection last night!” Theon yelled from the bottom of the stairs, well within earshot of whoever may be around.

Gendry felt his face turn what seemed to be ten shades of red and turned on his heel on the steps and hurried back up the stairs. As he was leaving, he heard Arya’s voice sharply in the distance.

“THEON!!! I’m going to fucking murder you!!”

Gendry swore he heard the thud of tiny fists on skin as he reached the top of the stairs.

xXx

_Arya rolled to her side and looked into his eyes. She ran her foot up and down his leg absentmindedly._

_“Have your eyes always been this blue?” she asked._

_Gendry shrugged. “As far as I can remember, yes.”_

_She sighed. “They’re just such a deep blue, like the ocean. If you’re not careful, someone could lose themselves in how blue they are.”_

_She moved her hand to his hair, slowly running her fingers through it. Much gentler than she had when he was going down on her earlier._

_“You have beautiful hair, too. So thick and soft and black. I’ve never seen anyone with such black hair. I think it makes your eyes even bluer.”_

_Her hands roamed over his face, taking in every angle and line. He liked the feel of her hands, so he let her explore._

_Arya traced over his jawline, feeling the slight stubble he had there._

_“I like you being clean-shaven. You have a beautiful jawline and such luscious lips. They shouldn’t be covered in hair.”_

_Gendry smiled, “For you, I shall always be sure to shave, m’lady…”_

_She gave him a light smack on his cheek at the nickname he called her. He grinned._

_She moved her fingers lightly over his eyes. She lingered a bit on his eyelashes._

_She groaned slightly, “Why do men always have such beautiful eyelashes? I have to curl mine forever just to get them to look like yours do naturally. It’s sickening.”_

_Gendry let out a light chuckle, “Sorry. I don’t know why. It just is.”_

_Arya removed her hand and settled in closer to his side. He stroked his hand up and down her back._

_“You’re so beautiful,” she whispered to him._

_“You are too,” he whispered back._

_She slung her leg over his and stroked the hardened planes of his chest._

_“You know, you can sleep naked while you’re here if you want to. I know it’s more comfortable for you.”_

_He stirred slightly. “How do you know I usually sleep naked?”_

_He saw the blush creep up her cheeks slightly. “I may have accidentally walked in on you once a few years ago when you were staying with Jon for a summer. I saw your tight little tush sticking out of the sheets of his guest room.”_

_Gendry groaned and placed his hand to his face, “Oh my Gods, I can’t believe this. How could you not have said anything! I’m so embarrassed.”_

_She snickered, “Don’t be embarrassed! You have a very nice looking ass! Be proud of it!”_

_He lowered his hand and pulled her closer to him._

_“Speaking of nice, you have very nice tits, I must say.”_

_He felt her fidget next to him._

_“No, I don’t. They’re kinda small…”_

_He could tell she felt self-conscious, so he took her chin and tilted it up so he could look into her eyes._

_“Arya, they’re perfect. They are just the right size. And nice handful. Besides, I can fit my mouth around them juuuust wonderfully.”_

_“Really?”_

_He kissed her. “Yes, really.”_

_After a brief silence, he spoke again._

_“They’re not the only things that are perfect. I love the way your hair shines in the sunlight. It’s the perfect shade of brown, like a freshly brewed pot of coffee.”_

_Arya wrinkled her nose, “Coffee? Did you just compare my hair to coffee?!”_

_Gendry held his hand to his chest in mock effrontery. “Do not underestimate my love for coffee, my dear. Sometimes a nice, strong brew is the only thing that helps me function. Your hair is the shade of a nice cup with just the right amount of cream in it. Delicious.”_

_She rolled her eyes, “Don’t tell me you’re one of those morning people?”_

_He smiled, “Only out of necessity. I have some crazy hours sometimes, so coffee is the only thing that keeps me awake most mornings.”_

_She settled back into his side._

_“What else is there about me that you like?”_

_“You have a lovely backside. The kind of backside that would make men drive their cars up a tree if they got a good look at it. You do a little bit of a shimmy when you walk, don’t deny it.”_

_She smirked, “Is that why you like to walk behind me so much?”_

_“Maybe.”_

_She interlaced her fingers with his. She stroked the top of his hand with her thumb._

_“I’ve always liked your hands. They’re so strong, but also gentle. I’ve seen the way you take things apart with such delicacy, yet when you take an engine apart, they’re tough enough to tackle such a big job.”_

_She leaned in a little closer, “I also like how they feel when they’re inside me.”_

_Gendry almost lost his composure._  
  


**Sansa and Margaery**

Gendry decided that since he was back upstairs, avoiding Theon, he’d take the time to use the restroom. He came out of his bedroom and heard giggles coming behind him.

He sighed again. _Fuck._

He turned and saw Sansa and her girlfriend Margaery in the hallway staring at him.

“Good morning, ladies,” he said, trying not to show any annoyance in his voice.

“That was a nice scarf you made Arya, Gendry,” Sansa said. Margaery was behind her with her arms wrapped around the tall redhead’s waist. Margaery nodded in agreement.

“Thanks.”

“Those are some very talented fingers you have, I must say,” Sansa said with a knowing smile on her face. Margaery’s expression matched hers.

 _Fucking hells,_ Gendry thought.

“How much did you hear last night?”

“Everything,” Margaery answered. “Arya’s pretty loud.”

“Yeah, I noticed…”

“Be proud, Gendry! Not very often can a man give a woman that many orgasms in one night!”

Sansa waved her hand in a gesture of what she thought was reassurance. “This is an old house and sound tends to carry. Mom and dad’s rooms are all the way at the other side of the house, so I doubt they heard anything.”

“I appreciate the gesture, but they’re the last people I’m worried about,” he told her, panic rising.

Sansa shrugged. “You’re both consenting adults. It’s been a long time coming anyway. I’m happy for both of you.”

Gendry felt a wave of relief roll over him. “Thanks. That means a lot.”

Sansa stepped forward, an icy stare in her blue eyes. 

“Just don’t break her heart, or there will be hell to pay.”

With that, she and Margaery walked downstairs, Margery waving to him as they descended.

 _Fat chance of that happening_ , he thought.

xXx

_Arya’s attention was drawn to Gendry’s bedside table. Her brows knitted in confusion._

_“I didn’t know you wore glasses! I never see you in them.”_

_He followed her gaze to where his reading glasses were laying on top of the book he was reading last night._

_“Oh, yeah. I just use them for reading and other close up work.”_

_He reached over and put them on. Arya gasped and placed her hand to her bare chest._

_‘Great,’ Gendry thought, ‘she hates them.’_

_“Gods, you look even sexier. I didn’t think that was even possible. Next time we fuck, you are totally wearing these.”_

_He smiled, “You like them?”_

_Arya nodded, “Oh hells yeah. There’s something about a hot man wearing glasses that is a major turn-on.”_

_“The only problem is, there’s a tendency for smearing, which is why you don’t see a lot of sex scenes with people wearing glasses.”_  
  


**Robb**

Gendry spotted Arya and she was dressed in a pair of dark grey skinny jeans with a strategic tear at the knee, an off white cropped sweater with a pair of black ankle boots. Her shoulder-length hair was down and in waves across her shoulders and parted to one side. She looked utterly radiant.

She spotted him and smiled while she let her eyes linger on him. He felt bashful all of a sudden like he was in the presence of a goddess who ascended from the heavens and graced him with her presence. Of course, he couldn’t miss the open hunger in her eyes the longer she looked at him. If she keeps this up, propriety be damned, he’d take her right there in front of everyone. 

However, their lingering and rather lust-filled gazes were not lost on Arya’s older brother, Robb. 

The auburn-haired man crossed his arms and stared down Gendry. Gendry felt like he had a target on his forehead. Robb turned to Arya.

“What exactly did the two of you do last night?”

Arya crossed her arms across her chest, “None of your business, Robb!”

Robb sighed, “Apparently it’s everyone’s business now…”

Arya looked at Robb with a withering glare. 

“What my boyfriend and I do in private is our own business. I do not need a lecture from my overprotective brother right now! I’ll have you know, I’ve had sex before now, so you can lay off! Granted, it wasn’t as good as it was last night, but that’s neither here nor there...”

Gendry’s ears pinged at one specific word she used. _Boyfriend_. He was her boyfriend? He got a small thrill at that fact. Well, it was more than just a small thrill. Also, the fact that he’d been the best sex she’d ever had didn’t go unnoticed by him either.

Robb grimaced. “What about the age difference? He’s older than you are?!”

Arya threw her hands in the air. “By four years!! You make it sound like he’s ancient! He’s only 23! It’s not like he’s 40!”

Gendry felt like the best place for him to be was anywhere else.

xXx

  
  


_Arya ran a finger down his pec._

_“Sooooo…” she drawled out. “Ready for the next round?”_

_Gendry smirked. He loved how eager she was. He was eager too._

_“Yeah, I can go again.”_

_He shifted in order to move on top of her again, but she gently pushed him back._

_“Nope. Not this time. Allow me.”_

_She sat up and moved to straddle him. He could feel her heat on his abdomen and he thought he could see stars._

_She rolled her hips on top of him and up and down his length, which was currently lying rather limply on his stomach._

_“Let’s see if we can wake him up again,” she purred at him, her eyes hooded and dark._

_Gendry could feel himself start to harden again, much to Arya’s delight. Her abdomen undulated with each roll of her hips. He wanted to drown in her._

_She rose up and took himself into her hands and poised to lower herself down onto him. He held onto her hips to help guide her. He knew she was pretty flexible due to the yoga she practiced, so raising herself on her toes in order to maneuver herself wasn’t terribly awkward._

_Arya slowly sank down onto his cock and wiggled her hips to seat herself. Every move she made shot new sensations to Gendry’s brain and he almost short-circuited. He grunted his pleasure since he knew he couldn’t form words._

_She rolled her hips over him and started to slowly bounce up and down his cock, Gendry hissing when she increased her momentum. He held her hips to continue to steady her until she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts. He got the message and began to massage them until her nipples puckered into flushed peaks._

_When she started moving faster and faster, Gendry moved one of his hands to her bundle of nerves where they were joined and began to rub his thumb in circles over it in time with her rhythm. She keened and arched her back to where her head almost touched his knees. He fought closing his eyes because he wanted to drink her in as she moved on top of him._

_“Oooohhhh…” she moaned in between huffs of breaths._

_Gendry sat up and drew his knees up slightly causing the angle to change slightly, having him dive into her even deeper._

_“Nnnngggg,” she responded. He kissed and licked her neck and her chest as she continued to ride him to oblivion._

_He could feel her start to climax and he moved his thumb even faster so she’d finish before him. Once her orgasm hit her, she went rigid and groaned out something incoherent. He was almost to his finish, so he slammed his hips up into her as he started to feel the spring inside coil up until it snapped and he arched back and felt her walls constrict around his cock and pump his seed into her._

_They both fell back in a tangle of sweaty limbs and began to descend from the heights they climbed._

_The air was thick with the scent of their coupling and their combined sweat. Arya laid huffing with her chest heaving, which Gendry loved to watch because it made her breasts more prominent. He reached over and squeezed her thigh. She laid her hand on top of his, both too spent to speak, relying on silent communication and touch to convey what they’re feeling._

_A few moments later, Arya spoke finally._

_“Wow. You’re pretty damn good at that. Did I say that before?”_

_Gendry gasped out a laugh, “Maybe. I like hearing it though.”_

_She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed._

_“Now, if I can walk again, I need to use the bathroom to take care of a few things. I’ll be back!”_

_She got up off of the mattress and Gendry watched her go over to the ensuite bathroom. He definitely enjoyed the view of her pert backside sashaying in front of him, which he knew was deliberate. She tossed a look over her shoulder and winked as she entered the bathroom and closed the door._  
  


**Rickon, Nymeria, and Bran**

He found himself face to face with a pair of brown eyes staring him down in the hallway. He gulped. Out of all the family members in the house, this was the one he feared the most. One who could tear him limb from limb if possible.

Arya’s Husky/Wolf hybrid dog. Nymeria.

She stared him down, head tilted to the side.

Gendry dare not move. He had a feeling he’d grow old and die standing in this hallway. Forever.

Nymeria whined at him.

Gendry never owned dogs, so he couldn’t read their moods. He had no idea what she was thinking.

He blinked.

She blinked.

He made a move to go forward and Nymeria stood on her four legs and began to move towards him. He froze.

She stopped in front of him and sniffed his crotch.

He tried not to make any sudden moves. Maybe it wouldn’t be Arya’s brothers who’d castrate him after all.

Nymeria stopped and whined at him before walking away.

 _Fuck_ , he thought. _Even the dog knows._

Gendry found his way into the living room, trying to ignore the growling in his stomach which he attributed to hunger and not the growing anxiety in the pit of his stomach. Arya’s little brother Rickon was playing video games.

He sat on the sofa down from Rickon, who didn’t bother to look up from the screen.

“Are you boinking my sister?”

Gendry sighed and dropped his head into his hands.

Soon, Arya’s other younger brother, Bran, rolled into the room in his wheelchair. When he was younger, Bran had gotten a wild hair and decided he wanted to try parkour, despite never having done it before. It didn’t work out well since he fell from the trellis of the house and wound up paralyzed. He didn’t let this deter him any, though. 

“Hey, Gendry,” he said in a friendly voice.

 _Oh, thank Gods, maybe I won’t get the 12th degree,_ he thought to himself.

“Hey, Bran.”

“Did you sleep well last night?” Bran asked, a curious look on his face.

“Yeah, pretty good,” Gendry answered warily.

Bran nodded sagely. He did everything sagely. He had this way of knowing things. 

“Goood, glad to hear it. Kinda wore yourself out a little, huh?”

 _Oh for fuck’s sake_.  
  


xXx

_After both being fully sated, a peaceful silence fell over them and Gendry felt himself drifting off to sleep, Arya nestled into his arms._

_He lazily massaged his fingers through her hair and rubbed circles in her scalp. She let out contented sighs as a result._

_This was something he could get used to. He’d led a fairly lonely life until he met the Starks and they changed so much of his outlook. They’d welcomed him with open arms and he found himself gradually falling in love with the family atmosphere. And he’d fallen hard for Arya. All of her fire and passion and kindness. It was a slow burn sort of love, nothing that happened rapidly or overnight. It was slow and steady. It felt purer somehow. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, no matter what._

_He knew she didn’t care about his social status, which had been something that ate away at him for years. She loved him for who he was, just as he loved her for who she was. His hand dropped down to her naked back and he stroked the soft skin slowly. Gods, she felt fantastic. He buried his nose in her hair. She even smelled fantastic. Earthy and vibrant._

_Surrounded by the feel and smell of her, he finally fell asleep._

**Eddard and Catelyn**

It was finally time for the big family breakfast that was the tradition for the Starks for the holidays. Gendry was famished and emotionally exhausted by the time he sat at the dinner table. Arya sat next to him and Sansa sat on his other side, which he found to be a relief since he was fairly certain Sansa wouldn’t stab him with cutlery. 

Arya’s father, Ned, stood at the head of the table with his wife Catelyn on his left side and Robb and his wife Jeyne on the right. Ned tapped a glass with the side of his fork to call for everyone’s attention. 

“I’m glad everyone could be here today, a day for families to gather together to celebrate one another and to enjoy one another’s company… some more than others,” he said and cast a glance towards Gendry. Gendry’s eyes were as big as saucers. Arya reached under the table and grabbed his hand to soothe his nerves.

“I’d also like to extend a warm welcome to the newer additions to our family: Robb’s wife Jeyne; Jon’s girlfriend Ygritte; Sansa’s girlfriend Margaery; and Arya’s _very_ special friend Gendry.”

Gendry wondered how long it would take him to bolt from the room while under the steady gaze of all the male members of the Stark family. He heard Rickon and Theon snicker at the emphasis of Gendry’s inclusion, which was quickly stifled by the daggers coming from Arya’s eyes. 

Ned continued, “Here’s to good times and happy moments and for even more in the years to come. _Salut!_ ” 

He raised his glass in a toast and everyone followed suit. 

Arya leaned over and whispered in Gendry’s ear.

“Happy holidays. I love you, Gendry Waters.”

He smiled at her and whispered back, “Happy holidays to you as well. I love you, Arya Stark.” 

And he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Still there? 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope it wasn't too cringy for everyone. I didn't even know if I would even get this finished before the end of the year, so it's a nice Christmas/Hannukkah gift for you all!


End file.
